New Wings
by akaon1
Summary: This is a story on the Winx next gen. This is after new season 6 coming out soon. Yay. Nabu is back. Sorry if the chapters are so short. i am totally new to this story writing thing so cut be some slack. Enjoy! XD. I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB
1. Plans

It was the most beautiful day ever. The sun was shining much to Stella's delight and the birds were singing. The winx were having a picnic with their boyfriends, the specialists. They had been dating for seven years.

'Sky can you please pass me the strawberries' Asked bloom

"Sure!" sky replied "Bloom. Girls. There is something we want to ask you. Well here goes… Guys?'

The specialists each took from their pockets; small velvet boxes in various colors and opened them to reveal in each a unique and beautiful ring. They knelt down before their own girlfriends asked together...

'Will you marry me?'

Naturally the girls couldn't resist such an offer. They all accepted.

'Brandon, Oh, Brandon!' Stella screamed as she flew into his arms

'Oh I've always wanted to plan a wedding.' Said Flora

'And I can design the dresses,' Continued Stella 'this will be an event that definitely won't be missed!'

'I'm thinking we should have a joint wedding. All six of us.' Aisha added

'Great,' Said Tecna 'but don't forget the cake. Lots of layers!'

'Looks like you girls have it sorted.' said Sky 'We'll be on our way home. Bye Bloom!'

'Bye Sky' she called after him

* * *

At the Winx's apartment, the girls happily planned the biggest wedding in the history of magix all night.

'Hey, Flora!' Asked Stella 'do you like this or this?'

'The one on the right'

'Good choice. Green or pink trim?'

'err... pink'

'Hey!' Bloom blurted out, 'Daphne could be the Maid of Honor!"

'Yeah!' said Musa

'And Roy could be the Best Man.' said Aisha

'But who will be the flower girl?' asked Tecna

'How about my little sister, Miele?' said Flora

'Perfect.' said Musa

'What about the ring bearer?' Bloom wondered aloud.

'we should break tradition.' Said Musa 'A guy doesn't _have _to present the rings.'

'Yeah!' said Bloom 'Roxy could be the ring bearer.'

' Now that's what i call perfect.' Tecna said.

The Winx continued to plan the Great Wedding, day after day, night after night and occasionally asking the specialists to soon, It was time to visit Mike and Vanessa, Blooms old parents. The Specialists gave The Winx a ride to Gardenia, Earth. Little did the know who was watching them...


	2. We're Back!

'So the Winx are having a wedding?' Said an evil voice.

'Oh, I can't wait to crash the party.' Another cold voice said.

'When are we going to finally defeat them, Icy?' One more harsh voice said.

'Soon, Stormy. Very soon.' Said Icy, 'They will pay and the Trix will rise!'

'We will need an army.' Said Stormy

'Sisters, I think it's time to summon the creatures of Eternità' said Icy

'Then finally terminate those brats on their "_special day_"' continued Darcy in a mocking way.

'Then let us summon the dreadful creatures.'

The Trix began to chant an ancient and evil spell and strain with the magical output. Until Icy finally called out.

'**Creatures of Eternità, I command you! The Trix's will is your will! You shall do what we order!**' There was a low buzzing sound. Only then did the Trix know that it had worked.


	3. Hi Mom! Hi Daddy!

In Gardenia, the Winx and the Specialists walked to Bloom's house, where both her real and Earth parents were. Bloom rang the doorbell when they got there. A few seconds later, Vanessa opened the door.

'Bloom! Please come in.'

'Thanks Mom.'

In the lounge room both Blooms' parents were waiting. There was a bit of Talking before Mike finally brought up.

'So what did you guys come here for? Anything wrong?'

'No Daddy. Good news, now. We are…Engaged. Said Bloom

'Bloom. Darling, that's wonderful!' Marion said

'So my little girl is growing up.' Oritel said

Suddenly Kiko jumped out of Bloom's pocket.

'Looks like Kiko has woken up' Stella commented

'That was a great sleep wasn't it, Kiko' said bloom

Kiko squeaked in agreement then pointed to his stomach frantically.

'Are you hungry? 'Asked Flora 'I'll get some food for you.'

'Speaking of food I think we should have a feast.' Marion said 'in honour of your wedding.'

'Then it's settled. A feast shall be prepared. How about tomorrow?' Mike said

'Done.' Oritel said

So the next day in the palace of Domino there was a feast prepared. Afterward there was dance where everyone danced happily.


End file.
